Dying
Death or dying is the result of a player's character reaching 0 HP. Upon death, the players will lose any spare weapons, tools, equipment, and armor they had in their inventory. There are many ways on how an islander (the player) can die from. Normally, a corpse, or a dead player, will drop 2 Raw Meat (no matter what) upon death that other players can collect. Usually some players can collect the fallen loot of the deceased islander and often floods a specific area, especially in the waters and if they had lots of spare gear on them. Death is not limited to just the players, it can also be seen by the creatures, entities, and forms of life that thrive in the islands of Booga Booga that are constantly slain by the islanders serving as resources or 'divine' targets. Causes of Death Multiple living things have different causes for the reasonings as to why they died. This list will mainly focus on the players, but will also mention the causes of death of other NPCs, vegetations, creatures, and entities. Players * Death by a 'hostile' mob ** Barbarian ** Domestic Boi ** Giant ** Lurky Boi ** War Mammoth (Snow and Sand version's) ** Antmen (Except Scavengers and Removed Ants) ** Forgotten Soul (removed and was stopped before) ** Lost Soul (removed and was stopped before) ** Goldy Boi (high chance if you are near it in water) * Death by a player (often referred as raiders or warmongerers) * Death by consumption of uncooked or raw food ** Egg ** Raw Fish ** Raw Meat ** Raw Morsel * Death by starvation (when a players hunger bar goes to 0 or nothing in the bar). * Leaving mid-combat will result in the player dying and losing their equipped gear, regardless of health. Also known as "combat-logging." * Betrayal, which is a frustrating and trust-destroying death. * Death by clicking/tapping the Reset button in the normal Roblox menu, can only be done without the combat marker. * Death by getting struck by lightning (rare but raging). * Hackers (speed, jump, or instant scripts). * Falling through a hole that goes and falls to the void. * Getting flung too high up in the air (kills you as a jump hack patcher). * Not really dying, but losing items for absolutely no reason, But its very rare (NEEDS TO BE FIXED) Creatures, Entities, NPCs, and Vegetation * Slain, chopped, mined, crushed, grind, smashed or sliced by a player using various tools and equipment like a pickaxe, ax, hammer, rock, etc. * Slain by another entity or creature. For example, a War Mammoth inflicting damage on a Domestic Boi and vice versa. Effects of Death The effects of death are usually viewed in a negative manner, but also has positive results that come out of it. Positive Aspects: * Upon death, everything in the player's inventory, including crafting materials, food, coins, Mojo, Item Chests, and equipped/unequipped bags will stay with the players. * Hunger and health are restored after being renewed or reborn, simply known as respawning. Negative Aspects: * Upon death, all items located in the hot-bar, as well as equipped and unequipped armor by the character will be removed and dropped upon death besides the rock. * Tools, weapons, and armor will drop as resources in place of particular items and materials, making you give other people rare/common resources * Induces ragequitting (especially a stupid or a unfair (hacker) death). Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics